Reabilitar
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Porque ele era como uma traça, destruindo lentamente tudo que estava ao seu redor.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling._

**Reabilitar**

_Por Kappuchu09_

O loiro de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis nublados, deixou escapar um gemido, arqueando o corpo e com um grito, derramando-se entre o seu abdômen e o do moreno, sobre si, de penetrantes olhos verdes e uma inconfundível cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Ao sentir o aperto dos músculos internos do outro, em torno de seu membro, exclamou em prazer e expeliu seu sêmen dentro do homem.

Assim que ambas as respirações voltaram a se acalmar, o moreno retirou-se do loiro e tombou ao lado do mesmo, sobre a cama, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios finos e bem desenhados.

- Tenho algo para você. – comentou o loiro, que estendia a mão pegando sua capa, antes esquecida no chão, e retirando de dentro, de um dos bolsos internos, uma caixinha revestida de veludo negro e presa por um pequeno laço, de cor verde. Ele extendeu ao moreno, que pegou a pequena caixinha, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Pensei que já tivesse me dado _tudo. _– o sorriso malicioso se tranformou em uma gostosa gargalhada ao ter seu braço direito atingido, levemente, pelo punho fechado do outro.

- Se não quiser, é só devolver Potter. – disse o outro com a voz arrastada, quase que guspindo o sobrenome do outro.

- Hey! Era brincadeira. É óbvio que eu quero, mas o que é? – perguntou sacolejando a pequena caixa.

- Gryffindors e suas idiotíces. – disse divertido enquanto rodava os olhos, o que arrancou risadas do outro.

- Diz o convicto Slytherin e sua fita verde.

- Gracioso, Potter. Muito gracioso – rodou os olhos, ao ver o moreno lhe mostrando a língua - E só para constar, isso não é uma _fita, _isso é um _laço. _Francamente, você não esperava que eu usasse algo amarelo, como um Hufflepuff, esperava?

- Não, definitivamente tudo menos amarelo. – o olhar de diversão mudou-se para um de surpresa, ao desfazer o laço e abrir com cuidado a pequena caixinha. Os olhos se arregalaram. – Draco...

- Sabe, eu nem ao menos sei se você se lembrou, mas... Semana passada eu estava passando na frente de algumas lojas muggles e... Bem, eu vi isso na vitrine de uma delas, e eu senti que... – o loiro foi calado com um carinhoso beijo.

Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar quando tudo havia realmente começado, ou quanto tempo duraria aquilo, mas em algum momento toda a inveja, a raiva e o ódio se converteram em algo muito mais forte e intenso, em algo que era realmente difícil de ser classificado, por isso, nenhum dos dois se referia àquela relação. Apenas a viviam intensamente, sem se importarem com nomes ou títulos.

- É linda Draco, é realmente linda. – pronúnciou o moreno ao separar os lábios dos do loiro. Com cuidado a mão livre foi em direção ao pequeno pingente de prata, que mostrava claramente um leão rugindo, enquanto era rodeado por uma serpente. Havia uma reles linha bem no meio do pingente, e de cada lado uma corrente, também de prata, que se prendia as metades.

Harry Potter, o ex-menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito, o exterminador daquele-que-não deveria-ser-nomeado, muitas vezes se perguntava como havia se deixado envolver por aquele misterioso homem que atendia pelo nome de Draco Malfoy. Não era segredo que durante os anos no colégio ambos haviam se odiado, a ponto de, brigarem em corredores tanto de forma bruxa, com azarações e feitiços, ou de forma muggle, entre socos e pontapés.

Malfoy se mostrava naquela época, e o moreno deveria admitir que ainda agora o fazia, como um bastardo arrogante, dissimulado e narcisista, superior a tudo e a todos. Mas foi no momento em que conheceu o verdadeiro Draco, aquele Draco que era ocultado pelas diversas máscaras que a sociedade bruxa impunha. Um homem que acima de tudo vivia imerso em mentiras.

E foi exatamente esse outro lado, o lado que o loiro mostrava quando estavam sozinhos que fazia o garoto de ouro querer sempre mais e mais da sua companhia, de seu corpo, de sua mente, de seu coração, da sua alma.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O pingente se divide em dois. – comentou enquanto retirava das mãos do moreno o pingente e aplicou um pouco de força sobre ele, o dividindo, com uma pequena rachadura em forma de raio, ao meio. – Sei que isso é ridiculo, mas...

- É um ótimo presente de um ano. – comentou o moreno com um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava uma das metades do pingente. Abriu a corrente e pôs em si mesmo, logo após pegou a outra metade e foi em direção ao loiro.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido – disse Draco, olhando para a corrente em seu pescoço e logo após para o amante, que estava em sua frente de pernas cruzadas, o olhando com um sorriso.

- Como poderia? ... Mas não comprei nada para você.

Mesmo depois de um ano encontrando-se as escondidas, em ruas solitárias sem ninguém saber, ainda mantinha-se um mistério para Malfoy como podia ter aguentado conviver, mesmo que não diariamente, com alguém como Potter? Ele era um mistério para si, um mistério que nem mesmo um Malfoy poderia desvendar. E isso sempre o assustava.

- Imaginava. Gryffindors, quem os entende? – o sarcasmo era evidente, assim como a diversão no tom de voz

- Com certeza, não um Slytherin. – um brilho de diversão percorreu os olhos intensamente verdes.

- É, com certeza.

- Se você quiser algo de presente eu posso ir comprar, mas é que eu realmente pensei que você não iria querer e...

- Não se preocupe, Potty. – o apelido, usado na época de escola como deboche, fez ambos sorrirem. - Eu na verdade, nem pretendia comprar isso – apontou para a corrente no pescoço do outro – Mas quando eu vi, senti como se...

- Como se fosse perfeito para nós?

Sim, com certeza perfeito, na visão de ambos os homens. Perfeito e irônico. Afinal, quem diria que um dia o corajoso Leão fosse se apaixonar pela ardilosa Serpente, e vice versa?

- É. – ambos sorriram, contidamente, mas sorriram. – Óh, certo. Vamos trocar de assunto, me sinto como se fossemos Hufflepuffs apaixonadas. – o loiro rodou os olhos, enquanto o moreno limitava-se a rir e rodar os olhos.

- Óh claro, tudo menos uma Hufflepuff. Que preconceito. – sorriu radiante.

- Obviamente, a única casa que merece respeito é Slytherin com...

- Com, seus astutos e sorrateiros membros?

- Melhor do que imbecis _corajosos e_ _leais_. – as palavras sairam tão carregadas de sarcásmo, que o loiro pôde ver os olhos verdes piscarem e adquirirem um brilho magoado – Droga, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – tentou se desculpar rapidamente.

- Não, Draco. Você não disse nada além da verdade. Eu não ando me comportando muito como um gryffindor ultimamente, devo admitir. – a dor na voz do Eleito era tão evidente que atingiu o loiro em cheio.

- Harry, esquece isso e...

- Você sabe qual foi a notícia do Profeta Diário, da semana passada? – perguntou sem olhar para um ponto fixo.

- Não, você sabe que eu não leio aquilo.

- Nem eu, mas a Hermione lê e... Eu saí na capa de novo Draco, mesmo depois de malditos vinte anos da derrota do Voldemort – ao ouvir o nome do Ex-Lord das Trevas, o loiro se arrepiou levemente. Não importava se ele estava morto ou se Harry quando falava dele dizia-o, a simples menção do nome, ainda o arrepiava, assim como a muitos que sofreram nas mãos dele - ...Eu ainda saio nos jornais. Isso... Isso é irritante. E sabe o que diziam?

- Provavelmente mentiras, é só o que eles publicam. – disse desinteressadamente, fingindo-se de desinformado. Era mais do que óbvio que havia lido a reportagem, podia não ser assinante, mas isso não o impedia de saber das fofocas do mundo bruxo.

- Não dessa vez, Draco. Rita Skeeter desconfia.

- O que? – os olhos azuis procuraram os verdes, ao mesmo tempo que o moreno bufava irritado, mas não com ele, muito provavelmente com a jornalista.

- Ela começou mais uma reportagem com os meus 'títulos', e então mencionou algo... Perturbador. Ela declara explicitamente que eu tenho um caso, que eu tenho_ um amante, _Draco. Percebe a conotação masculina na frase? Que eu ando me encontrando com um cara e fazendo _coisas _que eu não posso fazer com a Ginny. Você acredita? – questionou exasperado.

- E o que a Granger disse a respeito? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não teriam como provar aquilo, já que ambos os homens tinham cuidados extremos quando marcavam algum encontro, entre os cuidados havia o feitiço glamour e os disfarces muggles.

- O que poderia dizer? Ela ficou irritada e disse que se pusesse as mãos na Skeeter iria arrancar a língua e os dedos dela, por escrever tal besteira. A Ginny também não pareceu muito feliz com a reportagem.

- E você?

- Eu? O que eu podia fazer? Disse que era para elas esquecerem, que era só mais uma mentira da Skeeter, mas... Infernos, Draco. É verdade. E eu me pergunto como ela sabe.

- Ela não sabe, está jogando no escuro, para ver se arranca algo de você ou do suposto amante.

- E por que um amante ao invés de uma amante? Por que um homem?

- O escândalo seria maior. – disse simplesmente.

- Eu não sei Draco, eu acho que... Eu não sei se posso suportar muito mais disso.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Quer parar de me ver?

Parecia ridículo o sentimento de aperto no peito que ambos os homens sentiram no momento em que Draco pronunciou as palavras, mas... Nenhum deles havia pensado quando tudo isso começou que um dia teriam de se separar, e mesmo que no ínicio diziam para si mesmos coisas como: "É só sexo", "Quando eu me cansar, largo ele", "É só diversão, sem compromissos".

Agora, não havia mais como negar. Depois de um ano as escondidas, os encontros que antes se resumiam a sexo passaram a ser sexo e conversas, a diversão sem compromissos passou a ter compromissos, quando sem nenhum dos dois saber, o bem-estar e a compreenssão surgiu entre ambos. E por fim, o desejo, a ânsia de estarem sempre juntos, nem que seja um roçar de ombros, intensos olhares trocados, quando se encontravam pelos corredores do Ministério.

Não, tudo estava tão firme e tão profundo que um rompimento agora, mesmo que por um instante, seria fatal. As memórias nunca os deixariam. Sempre que se vissem, recordariam dos toques, beijos, conversas, sarcasmos, brincadeiras, as brigas que ainda aconteciam e eram remediadas com sexo reconciliador. Tudo, absolutamente _tudo. _Tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, os lembraria um do outro e então ambos os homens seriam tragados por suas memórias em uma completa escuridão e solidão.

E era só e somente, só por causa desse sentimento desesperador que sentiriam quando um dia aquela relação fosse obrigada a terminar, e por saber o que o moreno iria lhe propôr, que Malfoy havia tomado a decisão que mudaria tudo. Tudo para seu próprio bem, mas acima de tudo para o bem absoluto de Potter, mesmo que não admitisse isso abertamente e mesmo que não fosse deixar o outro saber.

- Não, nunca. – respondeu rápido o moreno.

- Então, o que... – começou com a voz arrastada, contudo claramente mais calma.

- Não sei se posso suportar viver essa vida dupla e... Eu estou pensando em me separar da Ginny – soltou o moreno apreenssivo com a resposta do loiro.

- O que? – uma das sobrancelhas se arquearam.

- Meu casamento já não é mais o mesmo, e não tem nada haver com você. – respondeu rápido, perante o olhar inquisitor do outro - É só que, o que eu achava sentir pela Ginny não é mais suficiente, a única coisa que me fazia voltar para aquela casa era saber que eu encontraria meus filhos, mas agora, com todos em Hogwarts... Não há mais motivos. – desabafou o moreno, que ao ver que o loiro iria retrucar, adiantou-se - E não adianta negar, eu sei que seu casamento também não vai as mil maravilhas.

- Não, não vai. Scorpius era o único motivo do casamento, um herdeiro.

- Então. Por que, não? Nós nos separamos, e ficamos juntos. Nossos filhos já são grandes, vão entender.

- Potter, e o que vão dizer? Você sabe que a sociedade bruxa não aceita relações de pessoas do mesmo sexo, e não é porque você é o salvador, o Eleito, que será exceção. Fora, que eu sou um ex-seguidor do Lord. Você realmente acha que isso daria certo? Seria pressão demais sobre nós, não conseguiriamos levar a relação em frente, podemos até ser demitidos do Ministério. – tentou convencê-lo do contrário, talvez ainda houvesse chances de... Não. Não haveriam, Draco sabia disso, assim como sabia que o moreno não mudaria de ideia.

- E daí? Não é como se já não tivessemos enfrentado coisas piores. Seja corajoso, Draco.

- Coragem é para Gryffindors Potter, não para Slytherins.

- Óh claro, como fui me esquecer, Slytherins são covardes, perdão Malfoy. – disse irritado. Era tão difícil assim enfrentar todos e declarar abertamente o que sentiam um para com o outro? Era óbvio que haveriam conflitos, resistências, mas eles podiam suportar, não podiam?

- Nunca covardes, apenas inteligentes.

- Sim, e pelo visto não há nenhuma vantagem para você, revelar nossa relação, não é?

- Não, Potter. Não há. – disse o loiro com um suspiro, enqanto erguia-se da cama e limitava-se a vestir-se. Sendo seguido por Harry.

Malfoy sabia que o moreno nunca entenderia, nunca perdoaria ele por não aceitar essa loucura. Mas... Não era como se Malfoy não o amasse, apesar de não admitir, ele simplesmente não queria fazer o moreno perder mais do que já havia perdido na guerra. Por mais que Draco quisesse ser feliz ao lado de Potter, era algo quase impossível. O loiro sabia que o maior sonho da vida do moreno fora ter uma uma família, algo que nunca havia tido quando pequeno, e sabia o quanto o moreno prezava os filhos, os Weasley's e todos com quem ele mantinha contato.

Não queria ser o causador de uma discordia, de uma divisão, não queria destruir aquilo que Harry havia construído com tanto suor, impenho. Pois, por mais que negasse a única coisa que Draco queria era ver o moreno feliz e o loiro sabia, sabia que ao seu lado ele não poderia ser feliz. Não quando toda uma sociedade pressionando-os, fazendo intrigas, os olhando tortos, e mesmo sabendo que como todo bom Gryffindor, Potter possuía coragem o suficiente para enfrentar isso, Draco também sabia que ele, como todo bom Slytherin, não a teria. Não seria capaz de enfrentar a tudo e a todos, nem mesmo pelo seu amor, era algo impossível para sua existência, acabaria ferindo Potter. E era por isso, só por isso, que faria o que faria.

- Realmente, eu sou um idiota por achar que conseguiria algo do tipo, de alguém como você. – sibilou o moreno em tom de asco.

- Harry – chamou o loiro em quase um sussurro dolorido, o que fez o moreno virar-se para ele e olhá-lo com explicita dúvida. – Sei que vai parecer meio irônico te dizer isso agora, mas... – Harry pôde ver o esforço que o outro fazia para falar. – Eu te amo – disse em um suspiro. Os olhos verdes do moreno arregalaram-se diante da declaração, sempre havia quisto dizer aquilo para o loiro, mas sempre permanecia na dúvida se o outro iria gostar de ouvir.

- Eu também te amo e...

– E, mesmo que não se lembre disso depois, te peço que nunca tire esse colar, ele será a lembrança que existiu um _nós. _– continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- O que? Do que demônios você está falando Draco? É óbvio que eu não vou me esquecer disso, assim como não vou permitir que depois de dizer que me ama, que terminemos. – disse baixo, quase um sussurro, contudo o tom de voz era firme, decido.

- Me perdoe, Harry. – e antes que o moreno pudesse entender o que aquelas palavras significavam, o loiro a sua frente sacou a varinha e prununciou as palavras – _Obliviate _– no mesmo instante um chorro de luz rubra veio em direção a um Harry de olhos arregalados, paralizado e apavorado com o que o loiro fazia.

- DRACO, NÃO! – gritou tentando desviar do feitiço, contudo tarde demais.

E antes que percebesse o feitiço o atingiu e ele caiu no chão, fechando lentamente seus olhos, se entregando a abençoada inconsciência, tendo como última imagem os _seus _olhos azuis, o mirando complacentes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Nunca pensou que apreciaria tanto algo muggle, muito menos algo tão simples, como sentar-se sobre a areia branca, em meio a uma praia deserta, observando o mar ir e vir, levando consigo coisas que nem mesmo Merlin poderia dizer o que.

Os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com o vento, desarrumavam-se, os olhos azuis fixavam-se no mar calmo, os braços abraçavam as pernas e mesmo sabendo que suas vestes estavam todas sujas de areia e seu corpo ainda guardava o cheiro de Potter, Draco não se importou. Limitando-se apenas a levar uma das mãos ao pescoço e segurar firmemente a metade do pingente.

Se perguntassem o por que de ter feito o que fez, a resposta de Draco seria um arrogante "Não sei", se perguntassem o motivo que o levou a fazer o que fez seria um sincero "Amor". E mesmo sabendo o quanto lhe doeria aplicar aquele feitiço no moreno, o fez e descobriu algo: A dor que imaginava nem sequer se comparava ao que sentia agora.

Ainda podia visualizar os olhos do moreno, aqueles profundos olhos verdes que sempre o tragavam à um lugar desconhecido, ainda sentia o olhar de súplica muda, o pedido para que parasse, parecendo saber exatamente o que o loiro iria apagar da sua memória, e lutando, lutando para que não fizesse, e mesmo depois de irremediável, Draco ainda se lembrava do olhar de compreensão que lhe lançou. Não o olhar de quem estava feliz pelo feito, mas de quem havia entendido e perdoado.

Harry Potter, merecia alguém melhor do que um ex-Comensal da Morte, um riquinho mimado, que se deixava ser guiado pelo pai, um garoto esnobe que estragou todas as chances de serem amigos, ainda na primeira vez que o viu na loja da Madame Malkin indo comprar suas primeiras vestes escolares, quando ofendeu a Hagrid, a primeira pessoa que estendeu a mão para ele.

Logo depois, comportou-se como um mimado que perdeu o brinquedo preferido, ao ser trocado pela Granger e pelo Weasley, fazendo da vida do trio de ouro um inferno. Agora, depois de tudo percebia como fora infantil em suas escolhas, desde que começou a absorver os ideais sangue-puro do pai até o dia em que permaneceu ao lado do Lord das Trevas na guerra, mesmo quando Dumbledore havia lhe proposto ajuda, para si e sua mãe.

Havia sido um bastardo por toda a sua vida, inclusive no último ano, ao se deixar envolver com Potter, por amá-lo, por deixar ele o amar, por ter chegado ao limite em que o moreno permanecia mais tempo consigo do que com a mulher, que menita descaradamente para a Weasley fêmea para que pudesse ficar com o loiro.

Draco destruiu todos os valores Gryffindors dele, e mesmo debochando e sempre rindo das principais caracteristícas dos leões, deveria admitir que os respeitava e prezava, e Harry, Harry era o maior exemplo Gryffindor já existente, até mais do que Dumbledore e o próprio Godric Gryffindor. E de alguma maneira, Malfoy havia sido como uma traça, que vai corroendo a tudo e a todos, lentamente destruindo o melhor das pessoas e as transformando em algo esdruxúlo, muito distantes do que realmente eram. E a única, a última, coisa que Draco desejava era fazer o mesmo com Harry.

Ele era diferente, e por todo o amor que sentia, que dedicava àquele Gryffindor inconsequente, irresponsável, corajoso, leal e destemido, ele tinha a _obrigação _de terminar aquilo, de parar aquela transformação doentia.

E mesmo que doesse lembrar-se da expressão nos olhos do moreno quando lançou o feitiço, tudo valeria apena, ao ver como a imagem dele não fora denegrida por Rita Skeeter, como os filhos ainda o viam como um pai amoroso, respeitável. Como se mantinha um exemplo a ser seguido, imitado. Como se mantinha o amigo fiel e leal, e por fim como se mantinha para todo o sempre com a imagem do eterno herói do mundo bruxo. E Draco não tinha o mais mínimo direito de tirar tudo o que ele havia conquistado, depois de tanto sofrer, apenas por um sentimento egoísta, belo, porém egoísta, como o amor que sentia por Harry.

Poderia querê-lo para si, mas acima de si próprio havia _ele._ O homem que admirava, que invejava, que amava. E por ele, e só por ele, que tivera coragem o suficiente para abdicar de um futuro conjunto.

Nesse momento o loiro esboçou um meio sorriso debochado. Se Potter soubesse de tudo isso, com certeza o acusaria de estar tendo um momento muito Gryffindor, afinal que Slytherin em sua plena consciência agiria de forma tão nobre, se doando por outra pessoa? Sim, Harry Potter havia o mudado, mais do que imaginava, muito mais.

O homem pegou com a mão livre sua varinha e apontou-a para sua tempôra direita. Sem nunca libertar o pingente de suas mãos, Draco cerrou os olhos e quase que imediatamente a imagem de um Harry Potter sorridente ao seu lado observando os colares, apareceu em sua mente.O loiro deu um largo suspiro, e disse:

- _Obliviate_.

E Draco Malfoy caiu inconciente. Talvez um dia se lembrassem e tudo voltasse ao normal, talvez um dia tudo seria menos, absurdamente... Slytherin.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Primeira fic que escrevo do Fandon HP. Mas devo admitir, adoro o Potty e o Malfoy, eles são perfeitos juntos *-*

Bem, essa fic é inicialmente para um concurso da PPF, mas o que realmente conta é que eu adorei escrever e eu gostaria sinceramente de saber a opinião de vocês. Por isso, se alguém gostou, que tal uma reviews? *-*

Beijos ;*


End file.
